The Challenge
by Bella Danvers
Summary: Caleb’s little sister and a series of drabbles from her POV about a guy we all love to hate. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Caleb's little sister and a series of drabbles from her POV about a guy we all love to hate. R&R

Disclaimer: The Covenant's not mine but the OC is.

Words: 96

* * *

I know I shouldn't have. I know it was stupid. I knew, even as the words flew from my mouth, so carelessly.

"Aaron Abbott couldn't have me if he tried." I was staring at him as I said it, smirking. It was a dare. Both of us knew it. I was challenging him, and everybody knows Aaron Abbott can't turn down a bet to save his life. He's far too proud for that. So I said it.

"We'll see about that, Danvers." That and a smirk were his response to the challenge.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Covenant's not mine but the OC is.

Words: 100

* * *

"I'll buy you dinner at Nicky's. Anything you want." He promised, arms stretched wide in a _do your worst_ pose and that damn smirk making his blue eyes all crinkly and irresistible.

"So you can show me off like a thoroughbred? Not gonna happen, Abbott." I smirked and batted my lashes at him, stepping into his arms, my mouth inches from his.

He leaned down, bringing our mouths to almost touching, waiting for me to fall for his charms and let him kiss me.

"You'll never have me." I whispered, backing away, "But you'll always wonder."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Covenant's not mine but the OC is.

Words: 99

* * *

"C'mon. Come watch my race. You can say you're there to see your brother." He tempted, thumb stroking my hand, blue eyes burning into mine, smirk firmly in place.

"No." I said simply, downing the shot he'd had set in front of me and pulling my hand from his warm fingers. I gave him a smirk and walked away to grind against Reid, leaving the charming Aaron Abbott dumbfounded in the middle of Nicky's. He was going to have to try harder. And avoid Caleb, whose glare was burning holes in Abbott's head. I smirked and pulled Reid closer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

- Disclaimer: The Covenant's not mine but the OC is.

- These are a series of drabbles. They're _supposed_ to be short. That's the point. The goal is to tell a story in 100 words or as close to 100 as possible. Hence the word count for each chapter. But thanks for the review.

-This is the second chapter this week to make up for my missing last week's. Another will be posted each week until the end.

* * *

Words:100

* * *

"You're falling for him." Reid laughed. I grinded closer to him to show my annoyance and how very wrong he was. "Or you're fucking falling for me." He laughed more.

"Shut up and dance." His hands wandered, and I felt a familiar gaze burning into my back. Let him watch. Eat your heart out, Abbott. The only time you'll ever get this close to me is in your dreams.

Suddenly Reid's lips were on mine, hot and perfect and completely unexpected. He pulled away with a smirk, his gaze flickering to the blue-eyed brunette behind me.

"Caleb's gonna kill me."

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

- These are a series of drabbles. They're _supposed_ to be short. That's the point. The goal is to tell a story in 100 words or as close to 100 as possible. Hence the word count for each chapter. If they're not detailed or long enough for you, I'm sorry. I'm not changing them.

Words: 100

* * *

"So you'll let Garwin all over you and not me?" He asks, looking honestly hurt. I almost feel bad.

Until he pushes me up against the alley wall, pinning my arms at my sides roughly. Then his lips are on mine, soft and hard all at the same time. I bite his lip, hoping to draw blood. What the hell does he think he's doing?

Then suddenly I'm kissing him back, roughly, angrily. I free my arms, only to pull him closer and slam him against the wall, never breaking contact, gasping from the heat between us.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Covenant's not mine but the OC is.

Words: 100

* * *

"You didn't _have_ me, you moron! We made out! Doesn't mean anything!" I scream, daring him to challenge the distinction. It's pouring, and we're the only two people in all of Ipswich stupid enough to be out in the rain, sopping wet in the middle of campus at midnight.

"I love you!" He shouts back, flipping his soggy hair from his face. I stop dead in shock. What?

"I love you, alright? I always have. The challenge was just an excuse."

"Well I don't love you."

"You do. You just don't know it yet."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

- These are a series of drabbles. They're _supposed_ to be short. That's the point. The goal is to tell a story in 100 words or as close to 100 as possible. Hence the word count for each chapter. If they're not detailed or long enough for you, too fucking bad.

Words:107

"I'll prove I love you."

"But you don't."

"Then why do I want you so badly?"

"Because you can't have me. Ever."

"I will. And you'll be begging me for more."

"You pervert! I will never love you. I will never sleep with you. And you will never get another chance with me like you did last night."

"You can't resist me. You want this just as bad."

"What I _want_ is for you to just give up. Let me go. You're only hurting yourself."

"You **care**. About me. I knew you did."

"Let me go, Aaron."

"Aaron? Not 'Abbott'?"

"Aaron..."


	8. Chapter 8

Word Count: 113

"Reid, I'm in over my head." I admitted, flopping on his bed.

"You are falling for him." His smile slipped into a grimace.

"I think I am." I confessed, covering my head with his pillow. "He says he loves me."

"He says that to all the girls he fucks and leaves." Reid pointed out. "You can't give it up to him."

"I can't resist much longer. Every time I see him hormones take over."

"He just wants bragging rights."

"And I just want sex."

"I'm willing." He slinks down on top of me on his bed, pinning me between his strong arms.

"Be serious. Please."

"I am. Sex and more."


	9. Chapter 9

Words: 99

* * *

"You were in Garwin's room a long time. I thought..." He broke off, his blue eyes crinkled in thought. My hand reached out on its own accord, tipping his chin so that our eyes met. His shone with pain, and my heart inadvertently ached. I felt his agony at the thought of Reid and me. Together.

"I told him no. He's my best friend and my brother." He kissed my palm, soft and sweet, and completely different from the kisses in the alley.

"I want to make love to you." He murmured into my hand, nuzzling my palm.

"Okay."


End file.
